Stay
by Zero-onE001
Summary: Set of drabbles: No matter how much he want to drift away from him, he really can't help but to stay. Royal Pair.


**A/N: **miserable attempt at writing a drabble.. Nah.. Don't mind. XD

This is what one should do if they are bored. It helps. :))

ah, and it's my first drabble attempt. X3

**Disclaimer: **I own my hopeless drabble; but the characters and anime, I still haven't stolen 'em.. XD kidding~!

**Pairing: **ROYAL~~

* * *

**Stay**

* * *

**Their Deal**

"Ohayou, Atobe," Atobes' new butler, Echizen Ryoma, emerged inside Atobe's room, holding a tray of breakfast in his hands with a large scowl adorning his face.

Atobe ticked an eyebrow at the unannounced presence and walked out of his _walk-in _closet. "You should learn how to knock, brat. And you're supposed to address Ore-sama as 'Keigo-bocchama' like what other _peasants_ do."

"I don't want to," was Echizen's nonchalant reply as he settled the tray on Atobe's bed rather rudely.

"Then Ore-sama will fire you," Atobe smirked; now expecting the other man to kneel and beg for his position.

"Do so. I would be honored," Echizen stopped in front of the diva, mocking him by smirking heartily.

Though disappointed, Atobe stifled a scowl. Instead, his smirk grew wider, pairing the butler's one. "Ore-sama won't. And this mansion will be your living hell."

"Great then," Echizen opened the door; but gave one last look at Atobe. "Do prepare for our journey to the hell, _Keigo-bocchama."_

**First Move**

"Echizen Ryoma-kun will be your personal butler from now on, Keigo," Atobe's father stated, sitting on his armchair and reading some business documents. Atobe jaw dropped, wide-eyed at his father's announcement.

"B-but, Otou-sama!" he tried to protest, but his father's one sharp glance immediately shut him up. If there is one thing Atobe is scared at, that would be his own father. He let his head down as he forcefully nodded. "I understand. Goodnight, Otou-sama."

Atobe's eyes were glazed with rage as he dragged his feet towards his room.

Echizen has something to do with it.

**Backfire**

"Brat, call ALL the Hyoutei Regulars and tell them Ore-sama's gonna cancel today's practice," Atobe ordered, lying on his bedroom couch comfortably. He had just ordered the young butler to clean his room, which was why he's there.

Echizen scowled, dipping the mop on a water bucket. Atobe had just ordered him to clean his room with a broom and a mop. But seriously, that will just destroy Atobe's room's flooring. Using vacuum was all better, not to mention easier. "Do that by yourself. The phone's just beside you."

Atobe raised his eyebrow; but didn't respond. Echizen's scowl got deeper; nevertheless, he did what was ordered.

After Echizen called the eight Hyoutei Regulars, Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama has changed his mind. Call them again; say that it was just a prank call."

Finally, after being given twenty or so orders in half an hour, Echizen snapped. "Baka Monkey King!" and effectively throwing the mop water at Atobe.

**Staying**

"What the fuck, brat?" Atobe cried in distressed as he entered his walk-in closet, finding all of his garments soaked with water. He looked at the culprit of his butler, who is still nonchalantly wiping the floor with a dry mop. "What did you do?"

"A cat entered by the window and knocked the water bucket when I was mopping near the dresser," Echizen said, trying to manage his straight face as he lied. Of course, he couldn't just say that that was all intentionally, could he?

"This room is at the third floor!" Atobe obviously didn't buy his excuse. "That's it. Ore-sama will fire you!"

Echizen's orbs gleamed with utter happiness. "YES!"

And Atobe had to shatter it. "Ore-sama had changed his mind. You're staying."

Echizen couldn't help but to pout. "Boo."

**Reflect**

"Brat, get Ore-sama a glass of punch," Atobe ordered, sitting on an armchair in the sanctuary of his room. They were having some kind of a business party and he's not in the mood for mingling.

Echizen rose from his seat on the floor. He had decided to play a prank to follow Atobe everywhere, and to risk being ordered. Hell, pissing off Atobe is more entertaining.

He went to the venue of the party to get his master a punch.

And an idea cooked in his devious head.

He had returned in the room in about ten minutes later, wondering what Atobe had done when he's missing in action. Atobe was still sitting on the same armchair, and he walked towards him, his shadow looming over Atobe. "Here, Atobe."

Atobe opened one eye; and he stood up, him now hovering his personal butler. He grabbed the glass from Echizen and proceeded to down it without another word.

A small smirk played on Echizen's lips as he stared at the diva.

Not soon enough, Atobe's vision swirled, like what Echizen had predicted. And he took steps back, holding at the arm of his armchair for support; like what Echizen had predicted. "D-damn you, brat!"

Oh, damn. Echizen hadn't predicted that.

Atobe was knocked out after a few seconds, his figure sprawled on the floor; and Echizen had let out a cheeky grin before waltzing towards the door. But as soon as his fingers touched the cool doorknob…

Guilt had washed over him. He looked back, giving Atobe a long look.

He really can't help but staying beside Atobe.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah! I'm hopeless~!

**R&R!**


End file.
